


Date me or my brother

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, Derek has a twin brother, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Derek is straight and his usual grumpy self, Derek also has a twin who is Gay and a complete Player. Somehow, Derek finds himself filling in for his Twin because the Player has double booked himself on the dating seen. Enter Stiles... Maybe Derek's not so straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date me or my brother

Derek knows he’s in trouble when his twin brother calls him. Eric never calls him unless it’s asking for favors. Usually he needs Derek to help him with something, like fixing his car or painting the walls in his living room or fixing a broken TV. Derek doesn’t really mind most of the time, though he would like Eric to at least give him a thank you for his trouble. 

“Yeah?” he answers his phone, preparing himself for fixing whatever it is that needs fixing.

“Hey, bro.”

Eric has the usual ‘please, help me’ tone and Derek sighs.

“What do you want?” Derek sighs because it could have been nice if someone would have called with no other motive than to hear how he’s doing. Maybe he should’ve answered when his older sister Laura had called earlier?

“What? Can’t I call my favorite brother just to hear how he’s doing?”

“I’m your only brother,” Derek reminds him drily.

“Semantics. You’re still my favorite.”

Derek snorts humorlessly. He bets Eric says the same thing when he calls Cora to fix his car or Laura to help him do the taxes.

“What do you want?” Derek repeats.

“Uh, I may have over-booked myself,” Eric says. “I’d totally forgotten I had a date with this guy from the gym and then the cute barista guy asked me out and I said yes.”

Derek sighs and rubs his temples. Nothing good will come out of this.

“Can you go out with one of them for me?” Eric asks and Derek feels a headache coming on.

“I’m straight,” he says, as if his brother doesn’t know this.

“I know, I know! Just hear me out, okay?”

Derek sighs heavily once again.

“It’s just one date, you don’t have to make out with the guy or anything, I swear.”

“Because you would keep it in your pants, right?”

“Sure, if you want to make out with a guy, feel free to do so, I just said you didn’t have to.”

“I won’t,” Derek says.

“So you’ll do it?” 

“No.”

Derek hangs up the phone and doesn’t answer when Eric calls again. Eric starts texting him instead. Eric’s texts are so badly spelled that Derek relents and calls his brother instead.

 

That evening he finds himself oddly nervous as he waits at the restaurant for his date. His brother’s date. Eric had told him to just be pleasant enough so the guy would want to go out with Derek again. Or Eric that time.

As he stands there he realizes that he has no idea what his date looks like. The only description Eric had given was that he was cute and had a nice ass. Derek’s not even sure what a nice ass on a guy looks like.

“Eric?” someone suddenly asks and Derek snaps out of his thoughts and turns to his side where a brown-haired guy is standing. His hands are shoved into his jeans pockets and he’s biting his pink, lower lip.

“Hi…” Derek realizes Eric never even gave him a name. Fuck.

“Stiles,” the guy smiles at him and reaches out his hand for Derek to shake. Derek’s glad the guy didn’t want to hug or something. “I might’ve freaked out after asking you out – I never thought you’d say yes, I mean look at you-” the guy gestures at Derek and then at himself.

“You look great,” Derek says, mostly so the guy won’t feel bad about himself. The guy – Stiles – looks down at the ground, a small smile tugging on his lips, his cheeks slightly pink.

“So do you,” he replies and looks up at Derek through long, dark lashes. Derek swallows hard. 

“Shall we?” he asks and Stiles smiles and nods.

 

Dinner is not, in fact, awkward. Stiles fills all potential silences with ramblings of his dad, his friend Scott, his job at the coffee shop. Derek finds he doesn’t really mind and he even laughs at some of Stiles’ funny stories. It’s weird, but Derek kind of forgets that they’re supposed to be on a date, it feels more like just hanging out with a friend. He tells Stiles things too, about his work and life.

After they have eaten they head out and Derek suddenly feels oddly nervous. They stop at the curb outside the restaurant. Stiles puts his hands in his jeans pockets and sways slightly on the spot.

“I had lots of fun tonight,” he says and Derek nods, because he had too. Then he remembers that Eric had asked Derek to set up a second date.

“Me too.”

Stiles smiles up at him through his lashes. In the orange light from the setting sun his eyes look like amber.

“So… Do you want to do this again?” Stiles asks and Derek nods because Eric wants to date Stiles. For some reason he doesn’t really like that Eric and Stiles will go out.

“Great,” Stiles beams at him and Derek nods and tries to smile back but it probably just looks like he’s constipated. “Next Saturday? There’s a movie I really want to see…”

“Sure,” Derek nods and Stiles beams at him, like Derek’s the freaking sun.

“I’ll text you the details,” Stiles says, sways a bit on the spot before taking a deep breath and stepping up close to Derek. Derek doesn’t have time to react or step back before Stiles’ lips graze against his own. It’s just a short kiss, but it’s oddly sweet and Derek’s lips are tingling afterwards. 

“We’ll probably see each other at my work,” Stiles smiles and Derek nods. Stiles bites his lip, still smiling, before he turns around and walks to the parking lot. Derek looks at him as he unlocks an old, blue jeep. Stiles waves at him before he drives off. Derek turns to walk home to his own apartment, his lips still tingling. It’s probably just because he was kissed by a guy, that ought to feel strange for a straight man.

 

“Dude,” Eric greets Derek and plops down in one of the two chairs in front of Derek’s desk. “This Stiles guy won’t stop texting.”

Eric holds up his phone for emphasis.

“Did you suck his dick, or what?”

Derek blushes at his brother’s words. Eric’s mouth fall open in surprise.

“Did you?”

“What? Of course not!” Derek says and shuffles some paper on his desk so he will look busy. It’s three days since his date with Stiles and Derek would love to discuss anything but Stiles. He’s been thinking way too much about the guy lately.

“What did you do then?” Eric asks, “I’ve never had a guy after me this much. Wait, did he suck your dick?”

“What? No!” Derek sounds strangled to his own ears but he hopes Eric doesn’t notice.

 “Dude, what’s wrong with you?” Eric asks and why did Derek’s brother choose this particular moment to be observant?

“Nothing,” Derek hurriedly says, probably too quick. 

Eric doesn’t look convinced but drops the subject to tell Derek about his own date – that ended with mutual blowjobs. Derek wishes his brother wouldn’t share quite as many details.

 

Going to the coffee shop where Stiles works is probably a mistake, but the thing is, Derek wants to meet Stiles again. He knows Stiles went on a date with Eric some nights ago though Eric hasn’t shared any details. Derek hopes Stiles was more prude than Eric’s usual dates, the fact that he might’ve done something with Eric makes Derek’s stomach turn unpleasantly so he tries not to think about it. He doesn’t really understand why he can’t stop thinking of Stiles and why he goes to the coffee shop again. There are plenty of other coffee shops, there’s even one closer to Derek’s apartment. Yet he goes to the one where Stiles works.

Derek’s heart beats faster when he enters the shop and sees Stiles behind the counter, laughing at something the other barista says. He throws his head back and Derek can’t help but look at his long neck that’s on display. He shakes himself and walks up to the counter. Stiles’ laughter disappears when he notices Derek standing there and his mouth turns down instead. Shit, what did Eric do to him?

“Hi,” Derek says awkwardly and shuffles his feet. Why did he go to this shop anyway?

“Hi,” Stiles replies in a monotone. “What can I get you?”

“How are you?” Derek asks instead. Stiles glares at him and Derek curses his brother.

“Really? Now you want to talk?”

“I’m sorry, I-” Derek begins but doesn’t know what else to say really.

“You’re sorry?” Stiles spits out. “I could’ve needed that sorry three days ago. Is it your usual way of doing things? Being a complete ass on the second date?”

“I-”

“And then not replying to any of my texts. So you should be sorry.”

Derek opens his mouth to defend himself, maybe even tell the truth, when Derek hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Well, this was awkward,” Eric says with a smirk. Derek wants to smash his brother’s head into the counter.

“What?” Stiles’ mouth falls open and he stares between Derek and Eric.

“Surprise,” Eric says, throwing out his hands in a ta-da gesture.

Stiles looks between them.

“You’ve got a twin?” he asks Derek and then turns to Eric. “Wait, which one of you did I date?”

“Me,” both Derek and Eric reply. Stiles looks even more confused, it’s rather cute actually.

“What?”

“Derek went to the first date with you,” Eric says, jerking a thumb in Derek’s direction. “Then we went on a second date.”

“Oh, my god! That’s some seriously fucked up shit.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek says, at lack of anything better to say.

“I can’t believe you two, do you do this shit to everyone?” Stiles asks and glares between Derek and Eric. It’s obvious that he doesn’t know whom to glare at.

“It was the first time, actually,” Eric says, as if Stiles was serious in his question. Stiles makes an irritated sound.

“Excuse me, are you ordering anything?” a woman asks them from behind.

“No, they’re not,” Stiles says and Derek steps aside to let the woman pass. Stiles ignores them and smiles at the woman instead. “In fact, they’re leaving now.”

Derek starts to protest but Stiles glares at him and Eric puts a hand on his arm.

“Let’s go,” he says and Derek sighs but complies.

“I don’t even understand why you feel bad about it,” Eric comments when they’re outside.

“I don’t understand how you don’t,” Derek replies. “It’s all your fault, I should never have…”

“My fault? You agreed to this. I don’t know why you care so much about that guy, he was nothing special.”

But he was, Derek thinks and wonders what the hell is wrong with him.

Derek doesn’t go back to the coffee shop where Stiles works. He thinks about it more than he should and one time he even stands outside, contemplating getting inside. Through the window he can see Stiles doing some ridiculous dance moves as his colleague laughs at him. Derek smiles slightly and leaves before Stiles can see him.

He doesn’t really forget about Stiles though and it bothers him. He thinks of talking to Eric about it, but it’s Eric’s fault Derek’s in this mess and Eric would probably just think Derek is gay or something. Derek’s not gay, he’s straight. He’s only ever thought about girls and only ever dated girls so he can’t be anything but straight, right?

 

The next time Derek meets Stiles is totally by accident. He doesn’t look where he’s going when he’s at the grocery store and suddenly he walks straight into someone. Large hands grasp his biceps to keep him from falling and when Derek looks up he’s met by a pair of huge, brown eyes. The awkward smile slips away from the face and Stiles takes a step back.

“You,” he hisses, as if he and Derek are mortal enemies.

“Hi,” Derek replies in a normal tone.

Stiles glares at him.

“Look,” Derek says, “I shouldn’t have agreed to go on a date with you.” 

“No, you shouldn’t. By the way, which one of them are you?”

“I’m Derek.”

“And we went on the second date?” Stiles asks.

Derek shakes his head.

“The first one.”

“The good one then,” Stiles nods and Derek feels weirdly proud that Stiles refers to their date as good.

“Anyway,” Derek says, “I’m sorry for tricking you and I’m sorry if my brother offended you.”

Stiles makes an offended sound.

“Offended? He wouldn’t stop texting during our date. I’m telling you, that one’s a basket case.”

“Tell me about it,” Derek snorts.

Stiles smiles then at him and Derek’s heart beats faster and his cheeks feel warm suddenly.

“Well, it was nice talking to you,” Stiles says sarcastically.

He turns around and walks away without another word. Derek watches after him and wonders why he thinks Stiles’ ass looks great in those jeans. He’s probably only jealous.

“Stop mooning and run after him,” someone says and shoves at his shoulder none-too-gently.

“What?” Derek turns to meet the slightly unhinged look in his former lacrosse coach’s eyes.

“I know you think your straight or whatever,” Coach continues and what? When did Derek’s old coach learn to see the difference between him and Eric? “But it’s obvious that you’re not, the way you look at him. Go ask him out.”

“He doesn’t want to be asked out,” Derek finally comes up with to defend himself. 

Coach snorts at that.

“Can’t hurt to try, can it, Hale?”

Derek shrugs and Coach leaves without another word.

 

Derek knows he’s straight, he’s comfortable being straight, but yet he can’t stop thinking of Coach’s words. He knows his parents and family would be okay with him not being completely straight, they still love Eric even if he’s gay.

It takes Derek almost two weeks before he manage to gather the courage to go to the coffee shop again. He chooses a time of the day when he knows there won’t be that many people there. Stiles is behind the counter as always and he looks up from where he’s been lounging against the counter when Derek walks in.

“Hi,” Derek says awkwardly and Stiles looks at him as if he’s grown a second head.

“Which one are you?” Stiles asks and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Derek,” he says and Stiles nods. “I was wondering if… I know you don’t trust me, but I’m sorry about what happened and I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Stiles asks when it’s apparent Derek doesn’t know how to finish his question.

“Would you want to go out with me?” he asks the floor. “For real, this time. And no Eric involved.”

When Stiles doesn’t reply he looks up and sees that Stiles’ cheeks are flushed and he’s staring at Derek with an open mouth. A very nice mouth, Derek’s brave enough to admit now.

“I don’t know why, but yes,” Stiles answers and Derek feels both relieved and terrified. “But if you pull any of that crap on me again…”

“I won’t, I promise,” Derek says and Stiles gives him a small, but blinding smile.

 

On their wedding day, Eric takes great pleasure in telling everyone the story how Derek and Stiles got together.


End file.
